


Staring at the Sun

by dirty_diana



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1960s, Copic Markers, F/F, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two gal pals waiting on a solar flare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enviropony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/gifts).



> For enviropony in FemslashEx 2015. One of the prompts was time travel, and my brain immediately went to the season two episode 1969 and Vala in cute mod clothing. So in some alternate timeline, Vala was already a team member and Sam and Vala were snuggled up in the back of cute 60s vans? Or something.


End file.
